


归途

by LemonadeClaire



Category: Brideshead Revisited (2008), Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeClaire/pseuds/LemonadeClaire
Summary: 有的时候他会想，一句话，一句暗示要怎么理解是听者的事，听者就算听出偏差也是他们自己的责任。
Relationships: Robert Frobisher/Rufus Sixsmith, Sebastian Flyte/Charles Ryder
Kudos: 2





	归途

1.

很多人都以为查尔斯是为了享受清闲，只有他自己明白他这样做只是出于对战场的痛恨。平心而论他也并不喜欢这样坐在车里穿越乡村和城市，做一些人员转移的工作，那些生机盎然得没心没肺的田园风光只能令他嗤之以鼻，虽然那可是一群诗人抒发文思的大好意象。

他曾经是个艺术家。塞巴斯蒂安总是在别人称他为画家的时候，严肃地纠正他们。“他是艺术家。”——对，就是那样。查尔斯还记得塞巴斯蒂安的声音和语气，轻缓的，像他的外表一般柔弱的，却又毋庸置疑的，坚定的。然后所有人都叫他作艺术家，再没人用“画家”这个词。参军不是他自己的意愿，但是他还是做了这样的选择。他做过一些选择，不太多，但是还没有哪一次能够说得上是，常人所理解的那种理智。选择去牛津并不包括其中，然后他想起来。

他翻开手里的文件夹，里面只有简单的两张纸，只是窗外的风大得他必须用左手捏紧夹子的边缘。两张纸上的文字只不过短短几行，读完以后他也没有获得对鲁弗斯·思科史密斯博士的进一步了解。三十七岁，毕业于剑桥凯斯学院，量子力学与光学物理博士，核物理工程师。这也是他讨厌战争的另一个原因，人们疲于奔命，任何哪怕和军方扯上一点关系的人都逃不了保密工作，换作平时完全可以是喝杯茶打个招呼的交朋友方式如今要他妈的严格受制于访问权限。人们出现创伤后应激障碍并不是完全因为暴力和死亡威胁的影响，战争让他们忘记了怎样相信世界。

在彷徨和茫然中生活得太久就会让自己忘了都有什么是想要的。查尔斯觉得他自己也是，而且早就是。

车在一间不起眼的小教堂门口减慢了速度，绕过半边镶嵌着彩绘窗玻璃的围墙，在另一边停下。查尔斯看着迎面过来的年轻男人，对着他伸出右手。

“思科史密斯博士。”

“赖德先生。”他的样子比查尔斯想象的要年轻一些，查尔斯一直觉得潜心于科学研究给人带来的巨大精神压力会使得这个人群的外表提前衰老，但是显然面前的人，无论举止还是面容都完全符合这个与自己相仿的年纪。他的打扮像极了自己在大学里见过的，出身平庸行事老成的学生，说白了也包括他自己，十年前。这让他产生了一种错觉，十年的时光可以在他自己身上发生很多事情，但是对于面前的博士来说，基本上并没什么变故。这也符合小有成就的科学家在他心中的刻板印象，将自己埋在一间学校的实验室和图书馆里，十年对他们来说只是一种简单的重复，然后在这简单的重复中他们写着论文，发表着自己又有哪些新的发现，然后很快就被编写进新修订的中学生课本里。

“您可以直接叫我查尔斯。”他并不介意别人对自己的称呼，只是习惯性地每次在与人寒暄的时候都加上这么一句，就好像他这么说过以后别人就会真的当自己是个好相处的人一样。他也从不期待博士会回自己一句“叫我鲁弗斯”这样的话——即使有，他也不会，绝对不会使用这种称谓。

“谢谢您，查尔斯，先生。”博士放下一只手，摘掉了头上暗灰色的旧毡帽，头发被风吹散的时候他眯起眼睛，在钻进车门的时候另一只手将半空的公文包搂在胸前。

“一路顺风，博士。”查尔斯也坐进车里，在博士身边。关上车门的时候他这样说。

2

查尔斯有一个长得很像罗伯特的弟弟。鲁弗斯在他打开怀表盖子的时候一眼就看见了里面嵌着的照片，除了他以外还有一男一女，从查尔斯的外貌来看，距离拍摄照片的时候已经过去了很久。能这样一起拍照的必定是兄弟姐妹之间的关系，他想。然后他的注意力就完全被站在查尔斯和女人之间的人吸引过去——虽然时间不过区区几秒钟，但他完全确定那个人就是和罗伯特面容相似，而不是什么“因为惦念着故人所以产生的错觉”等等的鬼话讲的那样。

从车子启动的时候开始，他们谁都没再开口试图与对方讲话。鲁弗斯知道如果换成别人一定会感觉这真是叫人尴尬得不行，谢天谢地自己还算喜欢这种沉默。与人交流时总是小心翼翼说话的习惯使他尽量省略掉和非必要的人在非必要的场合讲话，非必须的话。更何况总是有些人偏偏要用着礼貌的语气询问他一些冒失的问题，尤其是当说到家人的时候，提起弟弟和侄女他总有很多话可以讲，但是他知道那不是他们想要的答案，从问话人脸上明摆着的“即使你不谈你的父母，为什么说完侄女就没了下文，一般人都会先介绍自己的妻子和子女”的表情就能看出来。

这样想着，他便彻底打消了那个试图打听一下查尔斯的弟弟的念头，脑海里那个年轻人，匆匆一瞥之间的模糊面容却愈发清晰起来。他的头发整齐而服帖，一丝不苟地梳理过，那是他和罗伯特之间唯一的区别：印象中的人的巧克力色卷发永远生长得随心所欲，但是它们凌乱的样子不会影响到触感，那是一定的。鲁弗斯始终记得自己无数次试图伸手抹平他的头发时细碎的发梢蹭在掌心的感觉，当然还有罗伯特似笑非笑的神情。除了头发之外，查尔斯的弟弟简直和罗伯特一模一样，挺括的眉骨和鼻梁，鼻尖翘起，嘴角和眉梢上扬的角度相差无几。

鲁弗斯脑中突然响起逝者的声音，他的声音低沉但纯净，“时间不能影响这样的安息，我并不会死去很久。请你等着我，在科西嘉岛，在见证我们第一次亲吻的星空下等着我。”即便自己明明知道罗伯特给自己留下的承诺绝对不会实现，至少在自己还活着的时候绝对不会，脑海里罗伯特的声音也依然一遍一遍地重复着。

他强迫自己扭头看向窗外。乡下初春的风景总是一成不变，看上去和他大学返校路上的没什么太大的差距。战争让他在过去的十年里没经历过长途旅行，上一次还是1931的圣诞节，彼时他的一切希望全部落空，整个归途让他魂不守舍。那时他透过窗只能看见许久没有降雪的原野，但只要过上一个春天就会再度蓊郁起来。那个学年末他搬出了自己的旧公寓，新宿舍倒是没有什么更好的条件，只是离原先罗伯特住的地方更近一点，临近的学生里，学习文学和美术的居多，他们不太了解鲁弗斯，偶尔会在他行色匆匆的时候停下来打招呼，不像物理系那些他认识的人，会说些什么为他惋惜的话，那让他感到心满意足。

只要不在他面前提醒他，让他惦记起罗伯特，他都会一视同仁地感到心满意足。然而鲁弗斯自己却习惯了时时惦记他，尤其是在被迫把他丢在爱丁堡不管——以后。鲁弗斯不否认，自己的双重标准已经严重到了一定地步。就像现在他依然会下意识地每隔几分钟就会按压公文包表面磨损了的皮革，直到确认了里面厚厚一叠信件的形状留给自己的触觉记忆。他只有这件简洁的行李，一叠信和一本《圣经》。他穿着他惯常穿的，也是最旧的一身衣服，外套里是他第二喜欢的马甲，他把最喜欢的那件赭色的留给了罗伯特，心里想着的是，死亡不会改变他，他还是会需要属于自己的东西给他陪伴。（从罗伯特穿走它的那一刻开始，那件马甲就成为了鲁弗斯最喜欢的衣服。在那间破旅馆里他用一叠钞票问老板换回了它，稍晚些时候在给罗伯特换好干净的衬衫和长裤以后他把他套在白色衬衣的外面，这个动作让他意识到，半年的时光让他变瘦弱了许多许多。）剩下的东西被他留在家里，他临走前对梅根说“这会让你感觉我其实没有走很远”——当然是为了让这个喜欢黏着自己的小姑娘开心一点。

参与那个计划让他被迫在最短暂的时间内接受军方的要求，对于一个科学家来说那些要求显得相当严苛。他的研究成果，他的论文，他的实验总结都被锁在家里书架的抽屉里，后来他甚至觉得能被允许带本圣经和罗伯特的信件真是他的幸运。他被要求立刻，马上动身前往伦敦，在那里会有飞机把他们带到大洋彼岸的国家，他们没有给他留多少和亲友话别的时间，原本去一趟爱丁堡的打算就这么成为了妄想。

鲁弗斯将手心覆盖在公文包上，又一次隔着边缘磨损了的皮革表面摩挲着里面的一叠信件。这让他感到有些许的心安。

3

“第一次这样吧，要委屈科学家了。”查尔斯的半张脸陷在浓重的夜色里，火光照亮的半边脸上并没有鲁弗斯想到的戏谑的表情。年轻的军官踢了踢身边残破的树枝，拂去一块较为平整的岩石表面堆积的落叶，自己曲起双腿坐在地上，不忘有礼貌地对着鲁弗斯做了个邀请的手势。

沉郁了一个冬天，或者很多个冬天的尘土，混合着揉碎了的枯叶扑面而来，带着初春潮湿的气息。鲁弗斯大方地坐下了，出乎查尔斯的意料。至少按照他自己对学术人的理解，他没有想到鲁弗斯会表现得如此欣然。他自己也曾经是他们中间的一个，他也一度以为自己会一直是他们中间的一个。

查尔斯叉开膝盖盘腿坐着，右腿从膝盖到脚踝都贴紧松软的土地。他能感觉到大地的摇晃，他相信鲁弗斯也是——他们选择的路线接近战区，远离那些烧毁的乡村里废弃的房屋。鲁弗斯始终没有开口说话，哪怕是一句抱怨，这让查尔斯感到有些诧异。鲁弗斯看上去并不是适应战乱环境的人，但每次查尔斯从面前的火光中回头看他，他都保持着同样的姿势，手臂搭在分开的膝盖上，身体微微向前倾斜，大腿上平放着他的公文包，右手侧向怀里，搭在公文包上。鲁弗斯的眼睛一直盯着他抓紧右手手臂的左手，完全没有要和自己搭话的念头。一个下午的沉默不语让查尔斯感到些许压力，他想，如果鲁弗斯开口讲话，其实自己也是可以接上一两句的。当然了前提是，不要探讨宇宙大爆炸或者流体力学，等等的话题。

天际不合时宜地响起炮火的轰鸣，压抑的声波从树林间翻滚而过，在他的耳际留下低沉的回声。博士依然没有动，哪怕是本能应激的瑟缩。然后查尔斯想起，博士作为军方的工程师自然有他不畏惧枪炮和爆炸的理由，即便这个理由可能会因为不具有说服力而相对缺乏真实性。不过这依然让查尔斯彻底不想挑起一个供两人闲聊几句的话题。他认命地向后仰，右肩先接触到土地，帽子垫在颈后可能有些不舒服，不过要好过找一块石头代替。

他将头偏向火光，打开怀表，前后调整手腕到一个能方便看时间的角度。差一刻钟九点，塞巴斯蒂安和朱莉娅变换着角度静静看着他。他们的眼神不会变，只是查尔斯每次打开怀表都愿意正视他们，纵使他早就在心里偷偷对他们道了多少句想念的话，那也不愿意。

明明是应该那样亲近的人，却始终让他有些畏惧。他啪地扣上盖子，转回头去放空目光，这次他是真的没有刻意要看向鲁弗斯，但是对方的眼神有那么半秒钟掠过了他的脸。

“我没有睡，博士。您可以休息一会儿，我们暂时不会遇到麻烦。”说完查尔斯觉得自己有点多嘴，相对于一直以来面无表情的冷静的鲁弗斯而言。但同时他又觉得自己多少要有这样的，礼节，至少能撑得起人心里一时的安全感，当然这是出于他的身份考虑。

博士对他道了谢，然后他便侧过身去，这样一直平躺着只能更方便他一次又一次地看向鲁弗斯，那会让他们都感到无比尴尬，而死死盯着天空也让查尔斯感到不自在，他可不想让别人一览无余地审视自己的视线。

4

鲁弗斯看到罗伯特的第五封信的时候，一直背对着他的查尔斯动了动肩膀，换回了后背挨着地面的平躺姿势。他条件反射地想要将信纸塞回信封里，好在他及时想到查尔斯又不会认识罗伯特，而且面前的军官对自己现在和未来的人生不再会有一点影响。这样想着他便镇定地继续看，只不过不再全然地游离于已经过去很久的情绪里。他尽量集中精神盯着罗伯特的笔迹看，熟悉的字体让鲁弗斯感到心安，无论什么时候都让他感到心安。

查尔斯又一次打开怀表盖子。这是第三次。鲁弗斯在保证自己身体完全不懂的前提下尽力试探着再看一眼内侧贴着的照片，恨不得光可以在此刻为自己稍稍改变一下传播路径。然后他注意到自己尝试了很久，查尔斯盯着怀表看了很久——他可以确定查尔斯只是在看着照片里的人，大概持续了十秒的时间。

然后查尔斯又一次扣上盖子。鲁弗斯在他有所动作之前及时收回目光，直到他听见金属碰撞的声音。

“……让我想起塞巴斯蒂安……”

鲁弗斯听见查尔斯的声音，比平时低沉一些的声音。他立刻转转眼睛看着查尔斯，对方将左胳膊支在地上，五个手指虚空抓了一下。他下意识地将左手缩了缩，随即立刻赶到自己的好笑。他在送别罗伯特的时候取走了他右手小指上的戒指，尺寸正好适合自己的左手。过去（他觉得）罗伯特以这样简明的方式宣称自己背负着某种责任，想起来让人会觉得挺沉重，现在他接替罗伯特承担着它。这也使得他在有些话不当讲的时候，不必浪费口舌。

（有的时候他会想，一句话，一句暗示要怎么理解是听者的事，听者就算听出偏差也是他们自己的责任。）

“塞巴斯蒂安是……”鲁弗斯觉得就算自己的社交困难再严重，此刻也不得不回查尔斯的一句话。他本来是想要说出一个问句，在“是”字上拖了长长的尾音等着查尔斯接下去，音节说到一半的时候查尔斯又打开了怀表的盖子，这次没有背对着他，于是鲁弗斯第二次看见了照片里像极了罗伯特的人。

“……您的兄弟？”鲁弗斯补充完了自己前面说了一半的问句。

“啊，塞巴斯蒂安。朱莉娅。”查尔斯用指尖点了点小小的照片，“并不是。”又犹豫了一会儿，“爱人，”停顿，“……和，她的兄弟。”

“塞巴斯蒂安让我想起我的老朋友。”鲁弗斯终于忍不住说。不过他只说了这么多，虽然他心里有下一句，“我的老朋友离开我之前给我留下了这个。居然会让你想到你的兄弟。”他知道脑海里罗伯特的声音又在重复着念信给他听。

“R.F.？罗伯特……”鲁弗斯发现查尔斯在眯着眼睛透过强光读信纸上的落款和信封上的退信地址。听到这个名字，鲁弗斯条件反射地绷紧了下颌，“罗伯特·弗罗比舍。”

他有很久，很久一段时间没有听到过这个名字被人念出来，无论是别人还是他自己。

“是个艺术家，英年早逝，怪可惜的。”但愿查尔斯只能分辨出他对旧友的惋惜。

“听到你这样说我感到十分抱歉。”

再次听见艺术家这个词语，查尔斯感到难以名状的异样。它已经在很久以前就远离了他的生活。自己曾经是艺术家，但是在过去的几年里没什么人这样称呼他。当他还是艺术家的时候生活得一团糟，战争过后也许自己会继续做个艺术家，也有更大的可能性不会。打他告别了调色板开始，查尔斯就尽量让自己少点考虑这些问题。

他欲言又止地看了一眼博士，随后突然对怀表的外壳表现出极大的兴趣。鲁弗斯想不出要怎样继续他们的谈话，于是他们又继续沉默下去。

5

“塞巴斯蒂安一家都是天主教徒。”查尔斯突然说。他的眼神掠过博士敞开的公文包，盯着《圣经》看。

聪明的问话方式，这样他便不必在询问自己的信仰问题上使用问句，以及像是在窥探他人的语气，鲁弗斯想。每当这时他都会在回答说信仰基督教的时候内心陷入进退两难，即便用宗教对人施以否认的事情他已经经历得够多。他们指责自己，是他最不在意的一种，但对于罗伯特则完全不同，因为他严苛地认为死者需要绝对的，绝对的尊重。罗伯特不应当被按照特定的标准定罪，他的人生不必遵循任何人所定位的标准。

“他们的宗教毁了他。”查尔斯用尽全力吧这句话说得不像一句抱怨而是简单的叹息。“无意冒犯。”他很快补充道。“只是我还以为信仰可以让人生活得更有追求，而不是压迫他。”查尔斯说话的时候倒并没有期待着博士给他句答复或者别的什么，因为他的脑海里开始自动闪现出他们母亲的面容。混合着恰到好处的脆弱和不容置疑的强势，每每他觉得自己在被利用的时候，都会因为那样的神情才一次次地不得已而为。他说不好她究竟是个愚蠢的固执的人，还是个明智的洞察的人。毕竟“你才是塞巴斯蒂安最在乎的人”是她亲口对自己说的，而“我想要他们快乐，他们却因此记恨我”也是她说的。看不清自己是她的最大弱点，可怜的塞巴斯蒂安。

可怜的塞巴斯蒂安。在威尼斯的海岸上，卡拉带着满足和遗憾的语气这样讲。那一刻他觉得所有人其实都是对的——彼此都差不多：熟悉的亲切的人在他们面前一览无余，而他们眼中的自己却是一如既往地扑朔迷离。卡拉对马奇梅因夫人的评价，对她爱人的评价，对塞巴斯蒂安的评价，等等。（查尔斯觉得她们说的都正确极了，倒是自己才是那个不了解自己的人。）塞巴斯蒂安一次次那样亲切地用“亲爱的查尔斯”称呼自己，即便他觉得永远不与人为伍可以称得上一种“问题”。他并不害怕那样的塞巴斯蒂安，他知道塞巴斯蒂安究竟想说什么，想要什么。不能让塞巴斯蒂安真正获得他想要的，而致使他退而求其次，查尔斯将其认定是自己的责任。

（“查尔斯·赖德究竟想要什么？”朱莉娅问他。）他想要去牛津念书，却并没想要接触一些让他时刻体会到人心复杂的人。他想要去野外画画却并没有想过要在衣香鬓影的画展中听人定位自己的想法，尤其是当他们自以为是，却没有一句合自己心意的时候。他想要的很多，因为明明知道永远得不到。可怜的塞巴斯蒂安。自己能为他做的是那样少，即便马奇梅因夫人言语中的自己纵容着那个可怜的人，像是犯下了什么滔天大错。

（那么，查尔斯·赖德究竟给了塞巴斯蒂安什么呢？连穷乡僻壤的一家医院给他的慰藉都比不过。）

“……让人们的心灵保持平静。”查尔斯没有听见博士的前半句话，即便有些在意也不想去问。博士读完了一封信，收起来再从包里取出另外一封。

“有的人不需要这种方式，也有人认为那是对他们的束缚，就比如罗伯特。”鲁弗斯展开下一张稿纸，用小到几乎听不见的声音对查尔斯说。

6

就连罗伯特后来也开始说，爱是罪恶。

罗伯特是神奇的，总是什么都知晓。他爱罗伯特，纵使那样的爱要算作罪行的一部分，好在他还有很久的生命用来忏悔。

“嗯哼。”查尔斯沉默了很久。天地良心，鲁弗斯不讲话真的不是故意要把他晾在一旁。“塞巴斯蒂安才是最无所顾忌的那个。”他的语气是寻常的，只是让鲁弗斯产生了一种还在奋力尝试找寻话题的错觉。

“无神论者和教徒之间往往觉得彼此难以理解，我倒是很为您的朋友和您感到高兴。”鲁弗斯完全出于礼貌，毕竟自己作为反面教材，反而没有足够的发言权。他永远无法像罗伯特那样随心所欲地生活，一个人有了牵挂和顾忌的时候，你们不能怪罪他被条条框框牵着鼻子走，毕竟他自己是没有选择的。他也不清楚自己究竟是产生了幻觉或者怎样，以及幻觉究竟因何而生，似乎罗伯特和塞巴斯蒂安的共同点不仅仅是在外表。

鲁弗斯将目光从信纸上移开，瞄了查尔斯一眼就又收回来。这个角度能看见查尔斯大半的脸，鼻梁和眉骨处有很深很深的阴影。那种令人感到心安的温暖和负担感，不像是鲁弗斯的错觉，罗伯特死去再久，它也不会让他感觉陌生。

“我的朋友也不相信这个。”他对查尔斯说。

“可怜的塞巴斯蒂安。”查尔斯说这句话的语调和卡拉完全一致，他不由自主地模仿起她的口音来，“他根本不知道自己想要成为什么。如果他也像您的朋友那样就好了。”最后一句是他自己加上去的，说完以后查尔斯就又有些后悔。朱莉娅给他的教训是少质疑宗教，他竟然忽略了眼前的人是教徒的事实。

“或许只是我们太后悔而总是认为按照自己意愿改变了的东西永远是好的。”鲁弗斯的目光在罗伯特的信上停留了很久。他一直盯着看的一行字是“你警告过我会以悲剧收场。”他不记得自己竟然会以威胁的口吻对罗伯特讲话，还是在试图干预他的计划。当事情真的以悲剧收场的时候他遗憾的却只是一条生命，一个能够理解自己的人，不包括那个人在临终前想到的可怜兮兮的事业。他在去往爱丁堡的火车上，脑子里一团混乱地想着一个合理的解决方案，当然做的是最好的假设，却依然不知道罗伯特回到剑桥以后的生活能好到哪里去。

（来不及挽救一个年轻的人让他感到痛苦，但是对那个灵魂，鲁弗斯却是何等地束手无策。）

“我让他只能选择那样了。他没什么出路。”查尔斯说。

7

摩洛哥的小城镇让他感到恐慌。可怜的塞巴斯蒂安。返回布赖兹赫德的路上，小街里的人群和护士们对着重病的患者们露出的怜悯申请始终困扰着查尔斯。塞巴斯蒂安坐在阳光下，不再对着他露出毫无保留的笑容。

人们为什么非要用笑容来定义快乐呢。他嘴上说的明明是在这里让他感到快乐，可是他没有笑。查尔斯对他说布赖兹赫德是世界上最好的地方，曾经他们坐在台阶上肆无忌惮地笑着的时候，他又怎么能说塞巴斯蒂安是快乐的呢。

“希望您的朋友一切都好。”鲁弗斯说，潜台词是希望他能以让他获得安宁的方式生活着，而非单纯的活着。

西德海姆庄园的冬天永远不会冷，那些隔绝了自由和希望的砖墙和玻璃为各怀其事的人们挡住了阴冷的风雪。鲁弗斯抱着罗伯特的双手，温度还不及年轻人尚且温热的鲜血。一件单衣无法给失去希望的人提供温暖，鲁弗斯不确定有罪之人是否还有为彼此鸣不平的权利。

“赖德先生。”鲁弗斯说。

查尔斯没有纠正他的称呼方法。

“请代鲁弗斯·思科史密斯向塞巴斯蒂安问好，下一次的时候。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，情怀产物。  
> 2015年完成。


End file.
